


傲慢（30-32）

by dronel



Category: origin work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 15





	傲慢（30-32）

三十  
这次进去，不再是如同从前那般的大课，三名老师和一名慎独的监察官给他一人上小课，甚至还有其他助教，他一人独享一个浴室等配套齐全的教室。  
林悦坐在教室一旁的旁听位置，并没有打算离开，“有劳几位，开始吧。”  
林冉从未上过小课，有些不知所措，站在教室中央有些不安的看着林悦。  
“听导师的就行，不必紧张。”林悦也不上前，只是出声宽慰。  
“林冉少爷先去净身，按慎独的规矩来。”站在最前的导师出声指导。  
林冉乖乖说的一声是，然后去了浴室。  
等林冉乖乖灌洗完出来，助教已经捧着用具在一旁候着。  
“趴上来。”林悦拍了拍自己大腿，示意林冉过来。  
林冉不知道要干嘛，有些紧张的趴了上去。  
随后他的裤子便被退了下来，林悦分开他的臀瓣将肛温计插了进去，冰冷的金属让林冉忍不住缩了一下，林悦轻柔了揉捏着他的臀肉安抚着他的情绪，“只是体温计而已，别怕。”  
现在的科技体温早有种种测量方式，只是在小课上，总是会以家主以这样对待孩子一般亲昵又带着一些情色意味的量体温开始，这也是为了简单的检测此时的身体状况是否适合略重的训诫。  
即将面对不知道内容，并且可能被完全不熟的导师和慎独的监察官训导的情况下，小孩是需要家主的安抚的。  
像一个被保护的孩子一般的姿势，趴在林悦腿上的林冉在林悦的抚摸下慢慢放松下来，在诸多导师的目光下他有些害羞，但是林悦的掌心太温暖了，让他感到安全。  
林悦将体温计抽出，递给一旁的助教，助教看了看说有些低烧，递上了两颗栓剂。林悦带上医用手套，帮林冉消毒过后，用润滑帮他慢慢扩张，一边摸着他的头叫他，交代他好好上课，不要害怕，林冉乖巧的答应，和林悦交谈间，药已经推了进去，几乎没有让他难受。  
林悦帮小孩拉起裤子，捧住脸亲了两口，看着小孩瞬间红透的脸，忍不住笑了，“怎么这么可爱呢？乖乖的，中午要回来吃饭。我工作去咯。”  
林悦挥手和林冉告别，让林冉想起曾经家主每次工作前和元伊少爷告别的样子。  
“家主再见，我会乖的。”林冉抿嘴忍住眼泪，突然间他觉得自己好像很幸福。  
中午时候，所有人都等着林冉和去接人的林悦。  
元伊几次看表，心中焦躁不安。左歌嘟着嘴，很不耐烦，等家主就算了，等林冉算什么？为什么明明是去受罚，家主还亲自送去，亲自接回来？  
江原倒是无所谓，瞥了一眼左歌，嘲讽道：“这表情有种家主面前做啊，给我们摆臭脸算什么？”  
“又没让你看！”左歌撇嘴，筷子拍在桌子上啪啪响。  
元伊冷冷的瞥了两人一眼，“安静，不然出去。”  
“你俩又乱说话惹元伊了？”林悦人没看到，声先到了。  
三人齐齐站起来迎，看着林悦让林冉扶着手臂，一点点的走了过来。  
林冉看起来脸色不好，但是不知道为什么，却不见伤心，反而觉得神色间有些高兴。  
吃饭的椅子是坚硬的梨花木，受过罚的屁股坐上去就想加刑，但是即使罚的很重，林悦也不会给几人特殊待遇，坐在硬板凳上反省也是受罚的一部分。  
林冉坐下后，几乎一下就疼出了一头的冷汗，苍白的嘴唇抿成了一条线。林悦递过温热的湿毛巾给他擦汗，揉了揉小孩的头，夸了一声乖。  
林冉不自主地仰头在家主手心蹭了蹭，露出一丝有些羞涩的笑容，却意外的甜蜜。  
元伊看见这样也放下心来，发觉这次训导营受罚，大概不仅仅是受罚而已。  
而左歌几乎那刹那间就把刚刚才拿起来筷子又摔了出去，他看着林悦摸林冉的手，一脸委屈和不甘心。  
林悦冷下脸，对着左歌只有冰冷的两个字：“跪下。”

三十一  
左歌到这时候竟然还有些犹豫，他看了看林悦越发冷峻的神情，最后不情不愿地走到了桌边跪了下来。  
而林悦就连眼神都不屑给一个，直接开饭了。  
左歌听着桌上热热闹闹，江原说着学校的趣事，林悦偶尔捧场的轻笑两声，仿佛没有任何事情发生。  
左歌委屈了，他一人在这跪着，家主却摸那家伙的头？那家伙凭什么压自己一头？左歌眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉落，他歪歪扭扭的跪着时不时抬手抹抹眼泪。  
“左歌。”  
左歌惊喜的抬起头，家主叫自己了，果然舍不得罚自己的。  
“你下午开始去训导营，学学什么是规矩和礼仪。”  
林悦的话瞬间让左歌如坠冰窟，他仿佛耳边的声音都变慢了，训导营三个字被拉的很长很长，他晃神间看见了江原那一闪而过的幸灾乐祸，看见了元伊的漠视，林冉低着头，他看不见表情。但是左歌觉得他一定也是在笑自己的吧，家主说自己没有规矩和礼仪，他也要去那个地方了……  
下午时，林悦依然将林冉送教室，然而却没有送左歌。  
左歌如同犯倔了一般，委屈巴巴地站在门口一直等着林悦，家主都不来看自己一眼吗？  
左歌的导师和慎独监察员人数与林冉是一样的，不同的是，家主规定了他的上课内容——规矩和礼仪。  
规矩自然是分内室和外堂的规矩，内室的规矩说白了就是床上伺候时候的规矩，在训导营里，这门课，学起来很受罪。  
左歌得到了他上课准用的调教匣子和训诫匣子，他压根不想打开看，他固执的依然站在门口等着林悦。  
林悦送完林冉，本想去教室外偷偷看左歌一眼，要是这孩子乖，那罚个几天涨涨教训便够了，只是没想到，林冉那边已经开始了，而左歌竟然还站在教室外，甚至衣服都没能换好。  
那些导师们人精似的，猜到林悦定会来瞧瞧，也不管左歌，仍由他在外边胡闹，等着家主来看见了，自然会让他长教训的，压一压这倨傲的小孩，他们也好教。  
林悦看见小孩朝自己扑了过来，委屈的钻他怀里，无比伤心地哭诉着：“家主是不是不喜欢糖糖了，家主不要糖糖了吗？你又不要糖糖了吗？”  
这小孩简直是眼泪做的，一哭起来简直没完。  
林悦知道他心眼不坏，就是家里宠的太过了，他揉了揉小孩的头，轻轻抚了抚他哭的僵直的脖颈，然后将人领了进去。  
林悦将小孩交给几位导师，将哭到不能自已的小孩抬起下颌，一巴掌将人抽醒，问道：“明白自己是来受罚的吗？”  
左歌眼泪还没止住，但是整个人已经安静下来了，他努力平稳喘息，抿着嘴点点头，脸上火辣辣的痛楚都不然去抚摸。  
林悦自己坐到后排的空位上，“不用管我，你们开始吧。”  
没有家主的安抚，只有一个耳光，左歌的训导营课程就这般开始。

三十二  
林悦虽说是在陪着左歌，可是工作上的事总有电话，他不时便会出去接个电话。往往一回来，左歌便又在挨罚了。  
林悦站在门口，左歌咬住了口球，衣摆微微撩起，裤子被卡在臀下，只露出那两瓣已经发红的软白肉团。  
课程这才开始不到一个小时，林悦便瞧见慎独的人动了三次手了，而这次甚至直接上了口球，恐怕是要大罚。  
在上课过程中，林悦不会过问任何事，他甚至不会说一句话，完全把自己当成一个透明人。慎独的监察官已经取出轻质的荆条开始纠正他的跪姿，跪姿有很多种，加上受罚的跪趴类的姿势大概够左歌学上许久。  
左歌已经将裤子褪下，膝盖上已经带上了护膝，林悦看着就是最简单的一个标准跪姿，左歌便已经在一分钟内挨了不下20下荆条。  
想来导师和监察官也是知道了左歌的资质，林悦开始可看见的是他们拿出的训诫工具是轻藤条，而现在直接换成了最轻伤害最低但是难挨的荆条，一副持久战的架势。  
林悦没看到的是，他打电话那空档，左歌已经抗过一次罚，直接让监察官给帮在了刑架上，对着后穴和会阴处抽了不下50下荆条，从第30下开始小孩便哭嚎着发誓表示愿意乖乖上课，然而导师们却觉得教训不够，硬生生再塞上口球后让监察官再抽了20下才将人放了下来。  
这才让林悦见到左歌乖乖练习着跪姿的样子。  
林悦揉了揉太阳穴，准备去看看林冉的情况，却没想到，没走几步就被突然起来的黑影差点扑上，林悦本能的躲开，一脚将那人踢到了一边，脚才踩上那黑影的背，便发现，这后脑勺怎么那么像他家倒霉弟弟。  
他松开脚，那人才翻过身了，看着林悦一脸无事发生的淡漠模样，林熙觉得自己他哥心里没有一点点地位可言。  
“哥，老实说，您是不是把我忘了……”林熙委屈巴巴的坐在地上，“您还记得我叫啥吗？”  
林悦倒是丝毫不内疚，不就是把弟弟忘在训导营一暑假吗，小事。  
“你考试过了吗？”林悦颇为嫌弃，怎么家里这几个成绩一个比一个差，林熙上学期给他惊喜的来了一个全科挂，他便一气之下将人直接送进了训导营，也不是让他来和那些预备役受训之类的，纯粹是让他待在这全封闭的地方学习。  
出于哥哥的厚爱，慎独专门给他配了3监察官。  
林悦的意思是没考过，那就别出来，看着现在的样子，他弟弟有在这里安家的意思？  
“他们折腾我！天天的折磨我！我都快要被逼死了！”林熙委屈地想要满地打滚，为什么同是19岁，苏家的苏辰当家主有家奴，他还可怜巴巴的给他哥各种折磨！唯一一个家奴还没几天就被他哥给削了。  
“那就是没过了？你来我这是想试试我揍不揍的死你？嗯？”林悦已经开始松领带，吓得林熙连滚带爬的站起来。  
“我要是学习那么好那么聪明，你不危险了吗？和容家那谁似的，我要是想不开篡位家里多麻烦啊！”林熙自觉为自己学习不好找到了一个相当好的借口。  
“那我还真是谢谢爸妈给我生了个智障弟弟了？”林悦笑着一步步逼近，林熙吓的急忙后退。  
“我只是没你们那么妖孽好吗！正常水准还是有的啊哥！！不至于用智障这两字吧？！”  
口不择言一紧张就容易说胡话的林熙同学，终于明白了一件事，就是他哥就算不动任何家法，也能把他揍的死地上起不来。  
挨了一顿打的好处就是，他终于从训导营这个鬼地方出去了。  
洛研、苏源，小爷我又自由了。  
林熙拿到手机的那一刻，迫不及待的给好友们发去信息。  
而此时的左歌，却被一个受罚的跪趴姿势折磨的哭嚎不止。  
这个姿势要求身体的平衡，而在数个位置放上了蜡烛，蜡烛是同时点燃的，也必须得同时熄灭，如果因为左歌摇晃，导致蜡油倾倒，蜡烛更迅速的燃烧，那么提前燃烧完的蜡烛会被一根新的蜡烛替换，每根蜡烛只能燃烧5分钟，然而左歌连保持5分钟完全不动都做不到。  
不知道这是第几根换上的新蜡烛，左歌背上已经落满了星星点点的蜡油。  
左歌极力控制自己的颤抖，从哭嚎到不敢叫出声，到现在流眼泪都得小心翼翼，怕惊扰火焰。他只求快点熬过去。


End file.
